Swings
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon takes Delena to the park. Cute Daddy/daughter bonding fic. Read and review!:


Swings

Summary: Damon takes Delena to the park. Cute Daddy/daughter bonding fic

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my bestie Jay, JayMarie6 on twitter. Follow her if you have one! She's awesome!

Chapter 1

The calm blowing of the wind sounded quietly throughout the sky. The falling of colored leaves signaled that it was getting to be fall soon. Delena watched the falling leaves with excitement. Today was a perfect day to go to the park, and since Elena wasn't feeling that good Damon would have to take her.

Bounding down the stairs, Delena looked around for Damon, wondering where he could be. "Daddy?"

A gust of wind made her shiver involuntary, looking around with a small hint of fear in her eyes. "Daddy, this is not funny."

Another small noise made her jump, glancing around frantically. Suddenly she was picked up by two strong arms and thrown lightly into the air. Delena squealed when she saw Damon smirking at her. "Gotcha."

"Daddy, that no fair!" Delena laughed but poured angrily as she glared at Damon, angry for him sneaking up on her.

Damon kissed her softly, lightly tickling her under her chin. "What is it that you want angel?"

Delena laughed before answering. "Take me to the park."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "The park? Why the park?"

Delena rolled her eyes. "I wanna go swing, silly."

Almost immediately Damon attacked Delena with tickles, grinning as he played with her. "Daddy stop it!"

Soon Damon stopped his assaults on her, throwing her onto his shoulders and holding her feet so she wouldn't fall off. "I'll go tell Mommy of our plans and then we'll go."

Delena nodded, still giggling. "Ok Daddy."

Damon walked into Elena's room, seeing her propped up on her pillows watching TV and eating chicken soup. She looked as Damon walked in. "Oh hey Damon, hey Delena."

Damon could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't feel good. He sighed. "You don't mind if I take Delena to the park do you? We'll only be gone for a bit."

Elena nodded, smiling. "Of course I don't mind. You two have fun. Make sure you keep an eye on Daddy, Delena."

Delena laughed as Damon rolled his eyes, holding back a smile. "Why do you always assume that I'm gonna do something bad?"

"Because you're a first rate jackass and always will be a first rate jackass." Elena mumbled as she set her soup down and picked up Damon's copy Gone with the Wind.

Damon just groaned playfully. "Why don't you come with us? Enjoy the fresh air? Oh wait, you can't." his sneer made Elena glare deeply.

Damon laughed as he walked away with Delena on his shoulders and the sound of his book hitting the wall echoed throughout the room, missing him by an inch.

Soon they arrived at the park. The sun was shining brightly and kids ran around the playground. Damon mentally groaned. He hated kids, and had a good reason too. The only kid that he loved was Delena. She wasn't a brat like these others. "Daddy take me to the swings!" Delena cried, tugging on his arm.

Damon smirked and walked over to the swings, putting Delena in it. He glanced over at the baby swings. "Delena are you sure you want this one? You would be much safer in one of those."

Delena scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not a baby, Daddy! Those are for babies and I'm not a baby!"

Damon laughed as he gave Delena a little push. "Ok, just remember to hold on tight."

"Ok Daddy!" Delena kicked her legs out as Damon pushed the swing lightly into the air, watching as it came back down and he hit it using a little bit of more force each time. "Is that too high?"

Delena shook her head, enjoying the breeze whipping at her face as she was sent higher into the air. "This is fun!"

Damon laughed as he continued to push her, enjoying the time he was spending with his daughter. It helped take his mind off of the evil things that lurked in Mystic Falls, just waiting to come out and attack. He stopped pushing Delena and just watched as she swung back and forth, laughing innocently and having a good time. God he loved her. He'd move heaven and hell just to make her happy. She was his girl. He'd do anything for her.

Soon, Delena stopped the swing and walked over to Damon, immediately getting picked up and hugged against his chest. He smirked at her. "Done already? What else do you wanna do?"

"Let's go get ice cream!" the three year old exclaimed.

"Ice cream? Hmm let me think about it…" Damon said playfully while smirking. "I don't know…have you been a good girl?"

"Yes!" Delena beamed up at him proudly.

"I don't know…." Damon trailed off, clearly enjoying this.

Delena glared, not amused. "Daddy!"

Damon sighed, throwing up his hands while smirking. "Fine you little whiner, you win." He picked up Delena and walked over to a little ice cream stand at the edge of the playground. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Delena looked up at the choices, contemplating what she wanted. Finally she turned to Damon. "I want cookies and cream ice cream!"

Damon nodded. "You want it in a cone right?"

"Yep!" Delena nodded vigorously, earning a small chuckle from Damon.

Once he paid for it, Damon handed it to Delena and walked over to the park bench and sat down, watching her eat the frozen treat. "You didn't get anything?" Delena asked, face full of ice cream.

Damon smirked as he cleaned Delena's face off. "Ice cream isn't really my thing."

Delena nodded, finishing up. Once she was done Damon picked her up and vamp sped back to the house, walking into her room and laying her down in her bed. "I think it's time for you to take your nap."

Delena made a pouty face at Damon which only caused him to laugh and shake his head. "No angel, you're tired. I can tell."

Delena sighed and let Damon pull the blankets over her. "Ok Daddy."

Damon kissed her softly and watched as she reached out for her bear, taking it in her arms and cuddling with it. He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So how was it?"

Damon let a smile cross his face as Elena walked up to him, kissing him softly. He held her close to him as they walked to their bedroom and laid down. "It went good. That little devil wore me out."

Elena smiled as she kissed him again. "You love spending time with your daughter."

Damon smirked. "Maybe." He stared at Elena's pale face, worry seeping into him. "Are you ok?"

Elena nodded. "I'm fine Damon. I just need a few days in bed."

Damon shook his head, biting into his wrist. Dark blood ebbed out from the wound and he held it up to Elena's mouth. "You'll get better faster if you drink."

"Damon I really don't want-"

"Elena," Damon's smoldering blue eyes burned into Elena's body, "drink."

Elena sighed as she put her mouth around Damon's wrist and began sucking on the rich, sweet blood. It felt good running down her throat, and soon her face returned to its normal color. "Thank you."

Damon smirked as he kissed her passionately. "No problem." He held Elena in his arms as she laid her head on his chest, cuddling up to the man she loved the most and fell asleep. Damon softly stroked Elena's beautiful brown hair before falling into a deep sleep.

The end


End file.
